<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sap by Demi_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152203">sap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae'>Demi_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eldritch Anakin Skywalker, Gen, drugged, idk what it is just roll with it tbh, poisoned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan, both in the Force and with his flesh hand, but his limbs were moving like molasses. Now that he was paying more attention to it, it felt like his head had been drenched in something heavy, a weight that was dragging his eyes down and telling him to fall asleep, to drift off and to dream. Panic rose in his chest and stayed there as he wasn’t even able to push it down his training bond with his master. </p><p>“Obi-Wan?” Anakin heard his own voice speak from far away. It felt like he was underwater and not, everything muffled and yet sharpened around him. It was confusing to wrap his head around, the sensation of polar opposites occurring at the same time in his own mind.<br/>-<br/>Day 22: Poisoned | <b>Drugged</b> | Withdrawal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I have so much to do and yet here I am, writing fanfiction anyway</i><br/>Wish me luck on my bio test and speech tomorrow, I'm gonna need help. Oh wait I have a music test too- fjhehdf kill me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin frowned at the delegates sitting at the table before them. He and Obi-Wan had been sent on yet another diplomatic mission, a break between all the battles they’d already fought this early in the war. Personally Anakin would prefer to be anywhere else, blaster bolts or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he was here, drifting off during a long discussion Obi-Wan had taken over long ago, snacking on some of the foods that had been provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin reached for another berry as he stared at Obi-Wan. His master had a frown on his face as he and the most outspoken opponent for… whatever they were arguing about traded barbs back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least there’s a show,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin thought as he tasted the sweetness of the berry’s juice again. There were a few others picking up some of the food that was provided to them, so Anakin didn’t feel strange about eating. They seemed to be avoiding any of the fruits, however, going for the desserts and he shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More for me, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin started to frown as he popped another berry into his mouth. Something felt off around him but he couldn’t place what. There wasn’t any danger nearby, he could sense that much in the Force at least, but there was still a pinging in his ears that told him something was wrong. Absentmindedly he ate another berry, rolling around the odd taste in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tasted similar enough to most berries, most sweet with a few more tart. But there was an almost spicy flavor on the outside when Anakin bothered to suck on them, giving it a strange yet addicting taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin wondered what the Force was trying to tell him as he focused on the taste in his mouth. He didn’t quite know how to describe it yet, but with a few more he was sure he’d have it down. His fingers scraped the bottom of the bowl, nearly empty with how many he’d already eaten. Twitching a finger he pulled another bowl over, and the Force </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his ears. Anakin flinched and glanced down at the bowl, wondering why- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without realizing it, his hand brought another berry to his lips and he opened his mouth immediately to take it in.</span>
  <em>
    <span> When did I-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin almost shattered the bowl as he realized what the Force was warning him about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire reason they’d been sent to try and negotiate was that the Seperatists had their eyes on this planet, and parts of the world wanted to join them. Violent parts. Anakin only knew the basics but there’d already been reports of assassination attempts, though nothing that was remotely successful. It was entirely possible that a smarter someone had been able to sneak something into the food. Something addictive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan, both in the Force and with his flesh hand, but his limbs were moving like molasses. Now that he was paying more attention to it, it felt like his head had been drenched in something heavy, a weight that was dragging his eyes down and telling him to fall asleep, to drift off and to dream. Panic rose in his chest and stayed there as he wasn’t even able to push it down his training bond with his master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” Anakin heard his own voice speak from far away. It felt like he was underwater and not, everything muffled and yet sharpened around him. It was confusing to wrap his head around, the sensation of polar opposites occurring at the same time in his own mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin?” He heard someone say as he drifted off. He didn’t know who it was, didn’t know who he was- all he knew was that whatever was holding him down on the ground felt far too slow, too heavy for him. So he left and bounced up into space to wonder at the galaxy. It was so bright, so amazing, so- “Wizard,” he felt himself mumble far below. Words again, in his ears, that he couldn’t hear with how far away he was. Louder again seconds later and demanding an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He asked, and lightly tapped a blazing star within his own mind. He let out a slight giggle as it rang out, clear and loud, and tapped it again. He moved from star to star, further and further away from the voice that was calling to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin!” Something was shaking him and Anakin moved with it, letting it push him from planet to planet. Some looked familiar and some were completely new, and all of them flew past him in the blink of an eye. He wanted to go someplace unexplored, someplace that no one had ever seen before- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eye caught on something in the distance. He couldn’t tell what it was, but it seemed almost dark, enveloping and devouring everything it covered. He wanted to investigate, pull even closer- yet the smallest tug in the back of his mind stopped him where he was. He couldn’t tell what it was, only that it was important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing else came after a few moments, so Anakin shrugged and continued on. The tug came after a few more moments, weaker and yet more desperate. Anakin grabbed the thread the tug had come from and tugged back on it, annoyed. He could feel his face twist back into a frown when the thread started to almost vibrate with how much it was trying to pull him back down. It wasn’t strong enough to move him, and why would he want to follow it anyway? There was a universe to explore- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thread wrapped around his fingers didn’t let up for a second, and more feelings od desperation and panic came through. Anakin reached up to rub at his eyes and his hand came back down, wet with tears and shining with stardust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin didn’t know why he was so sad, but he figured it had something to do with the strand in his head and heart and tied around his hand. With one last longing look at the darkness, he followed the string back to the planet he’d floated away from. He sunk back down, letting gravity do all the work as the tugging grew more and more insistent. When Anakin landed he saw a man with orange hair, holding tightly onto another figure on the ground- the figure’s lips were blue and he wasn’t moving, and the first’s shoulders were shaking with the force of his sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked down at the figure on the ground and tilted his head. Was he supposed to help somehow? Was that why he was here? The body looked vaguely familiar, like a distorted mirror that only ever showed glimpses of the truth. It felt like it should be his, but it was too small and too heavy to contain him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin reached out to prod at the shoulder of the one on the ground and screamed as his being was folded down, smaller and smaller into pieces, ripped and torn to shreds and stitched back together to to fit in a container that was too weak to hold him properly, leaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span> everywhere-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt his body seize- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his body when did he get back to his body what were these limbs he didn’t have enough there was too much skin, too much sensation and no wings, not enough eyes-</span>
  </em>
  <span> and too-cold too-wet tears drip down his face as Obi-Wan held him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over a few moments later but those moments felt like eternity. Anakin’s eyes watered as he coughed, fresh air entering his lungs for the first time in- minutes? Hours? Anakin didn’t know how long he spent among the stars, but it couldn’t have been longer than twenty minutes, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin? Are you back with us, are you alright-” came the worried voice of his master. Anakin looked up, back into Obi-Wan’s worried eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright soon,” Anakin rasped. “I don’t- I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Obi-Wan soothed and hugged him again. “We can go over… whatever happened later. For now I’m just glad you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hesitantly wrapped his arms back around his master, still getting used to the feeling of only having four limbs. Then he buried his face in Obi-Wan’s neck, and let himself comfort and be comforted like they were a newly- matched master-padawan pair again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops I wrote eldritch Anakin again. Oh well, what can you do when he's demanding to be written</p><p>Honestly i myself don't know if this was actually a weird plot from the Seperatists or if it was just Anakin's mind accusing them immediately when he had a really bad reaction to some Bad SpLSD (Space LSD) Berries. It's up to your interpretation</p><p>You can yell at me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs">rynae-reblogs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>